Problem: $\dfrac{1}{3} + \dfrac{5}{10} = {?}$
${\dfrac{1}{3}}$ ${\dfrac{5}{10}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 10}{3 \times 10}}$ ${\dfrac{5 \times 3}{10 \times 3}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{10}{30}}$ ${\dfrac{15}{30}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{10} + {15}}{30} $ $ = \dfrac{25}{30}$